


Indulgence

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Both Of Them Top and Bottom, M/M, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya makes a surprise visit to Asahi's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Asahi hardly ever indulged himself, but when he went into the kitchen that morning, there was a note from his mother saying she would be home later that night. 

Asahi went back to his room and browsed porn, but after about half an hour gave up. It wasn't doing anything for him. 

He sighed as he cleared his history, laying back on his bed when the evidence was gone. He closed his eyes and settled for fantasies, mostly of slow and sweet kissing with a girl in his class. He rubbed himself through his pants as he thought of petting her hair while their tongues entwined. 

Asahi bit his lip and pulled himself free, stroking himself lightly and slowly, imagining how soft and sweet her lips would taste. A tentative moan escaped him. Even though the house was empty, he held his sounds back, nervous to let his voice out. 

He stopped to take off his clothes and settled back down, letting his thoughts drift to more risky things, like if her hand maybe grabbed him and touched him like this. He groaned and bit his lip, letting his hips rise up slightly from the bed as his hand moved a little faster. 

He had planned to take his time and enjoy himself, but he could already feel the warmth building in his lower stomach. It had been so long since he had touched himself, he didn't think he could hold out. 

His phone chimed beside him, making him squeak in surprise. His face flushed as he fumbled for his phone, clumsily unlocking it to see who had messaged him. It was from Nishinoya. When he read the message, he panicked. 

 _ **I'm coming over.**_  

Asahi went to grab his pants but then stopped himself. Nishinoya lived about 20 minutes away. He had time to finish. 

He began touching himself again, speeding his pace to finish himself quickly. 

His phone chimed again and he sighed, looking at the message. His heart froze. 

 ** _And by I'm coming over I mean I'm in your living room._**  

Asahi let out a yelp and started fumbling, grabbing his underwear and struggling to get them on. 

"Asahhhiiiiiii!" 

He could hear Nishinoya prancing up the stairs. 

Asahi couldn't get his legs into his underwear so as a last resort, he pulled his blanket over himself just as Nishinoya flung the door open. 

"Hey, did you know your mom's not home?" 

Asahi tried to reply but found his throat unwilling to cooperate. Nishinoya looked over at him, his face lightly annoyed. 

"Why are you still in bed?" He looked closer and Asahi wanted to sink into his bed and disappear. "You're face is really red. What were you-" 

Nishinoya stopped, looking surprised before a sly smile crept to his lips. 

"Naughty!" He laughed loudly and Asahi felt like he was going to die. 

His voice came out thin and shaky. "I-it's not what you think..." 

They both knew he was lying. Nishinoya raised an eyebrow and gave him a devilish grin. 

"So are you telling me, if I took that blanket off of you, you wouldn't be naked?" 

"I- I just.."Asahi spluttered, wanting to lie but knowing it was useless. 

Nishinoya grabbed the blanket and pulled it off in a flourish before Asahi could grab a firm hold of the fabric. He curled his legs up to his stomach to cover his half erection, but then realized he was giving Nishinoya a full view of his ass. He panicked and sat up, cupping himself with his hands. 

"Woahhh" Nishinoya said, hopping onto the bed and scooting close to him. Nishinoya's small hands pulled at his own until he released himself. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered, staring in horror as his cock twitched. 

"It's so big." Nishinoya exclaimed, poking the head of it. 

Asahi gasped and balled his hands into fists, wanting desperately to cover himself, but his curiosity kept him still. Nishinoya poked it again and his cock visibly throbbed. 

"Wow," he commented, grabbing it delicately between two fingers. "look at all the veins." 

Asahi turned his head and bit his lip, his embarrassment and arousal growing rapidly. 

There was some rustling and Asahi turned his head to see what was happening, only to find Nishinoya pulling his own cock out. 

"What are you doing?!" Asahi's voice was high and shrill. 

"Chill out, I just wanted to compare sizes." 

Asahi's breath caught as he saw that Nishinoya was half hard himself. Nishinoya hastily pumped himself a few times. 

"It's not fair, you're harder so mine looks super little next to yours." 

Nishinoya lithely climbed into Asahi's lap. He was too stunned to protest. 

He grabbed the base of Asahi's cock with one hand and his own in the other. 

"You're definitely thicker. Look, I can't even wrap my hand completely around you." He squeezed lightly to emphasize his point, causing Asahi let out a choked moan. 

Nishinoya stroked himself a few more times before pressing his cock against Asahi's. His voice was breathy and caught in his throat as he spoke. 

"Look, yours is- ah, longer, too." 

Nishinoya started rutting against him slowly. Asahi was stifling his moans as much as he could, but it just felt so good. 

Nishinoya gave him a heated stare, a smile on his lips. 

"You're so loud, Asahi." 

"Sorry." He said in a rush, feeling ashamed. 

Nishinoya hooked his arm around Asahi's neck and brought his mouth to his ear. 

"I think it's sexy." 

With those words, Nishinoya squeezed the head of Asahi's cock, eliciting a loud gasp from him that slowly melted into a low mewl. 

"I wonder how noisy you'd be..." Nishinoya breathed into his ear, "...if I used my mouth?" 

Asahi was pushed back with a small " _Oomph_ ". 

Sliding down so his mouth was next to Asahi's cock, Nishinoya looked at him through his lashes as he let his tongue flick over the tip. Asahi grabbed at his sheets and curled his toes. 

"Ahh..." 

"You're so reactive." Nishinoya smiled at him before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling. 

"Ah, s- _stop_ , ahh, Nishi.. _noya_ , I'm-" He gulped down air, trying to talk as Nishinoya calmly sucked at him. "G-get off, I'm a-about to c-" 

His words were lost in a loud gasp as he came, his hands curling into Nishinoya's hair as he remained latched on. 

When his orgasm started to wane, Nishinoya released him with a wet pop. 

A last spurt of cum shot from Asahi and Nishinoya shut his eyes instinctively as it hit is face. Asahi sat up in a panic. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry,  _oh my god_ , let me-" 

Asahi was looking for something to wipe it off with, but Noya opened one eye and shot him a grin that made his heart flutter. He didn't know why, but Nishinoya's flushed face smiling at him so brightly, his left eyes shut against the wet cum splashed against the lid, slowly sliding down his cheek... Asahi knew the image would serve him for many masturbating sessions in the future. 

Nishinoya reached up and wiped it off, keeping it in his palm, blinking his eyes experimentally before straightening up. "Lay back down." 

He obeyed before he even thought about the command. Nishinoya kissed the inside of his thigh. 

"Can I try putting mine in?" 

"In?" Asahi asked, dumbfounded. 

Nishinoya tried lifting his thigh so Asahi pulled it up to help him. Asahi felt a small finger run across his hole. 

"I want to put it here." 

Asahi felt himself clench at the contact and his heart started drumming erratically. 

"Really?" He managed. 

"Yeah." Nishinoya sighed out against his skin, placing a gentle kiss to his knee, "If you'll let me." 

His eyes looked up at Asahi, his lips still pressed to his skin. Asahi swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

"Just be um...gentle. I've never..." His voice faltered as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. 

"You've never touched yourself here?" 

Nishinoya was rubbing something wet and warm around his hole. He wondered momentarily what it was before remembering the cum Nishinoya had wiped from his face. His lower stomach filled with wild heat. He didn't know why, but the idea of Nishinoya using his cum to touch him there... 

He lifted his legs more and Nishinoya let out a burst of laughter. Asahi raised his head to look at him, confused. Nishinoya's laugh trickled off and he waved his hand dismissively. Asahi furrowed his brow. 

"What? What was so funny?" 

Nishinoya grinned at him. "I've thought of doing this before, you know. I just never knew I'd have a chance to actually do it." 

Asahi's eyes widened. "You've thought of... with  _me_?" 

Crawling on top of him, Nishinoya nodded before pressing a kiss to Asahi's lips. His lips were thin and slightly chapped, nothing like the lips he had been fantasizing about kissing before all of this happened, but now that he had felt Nishinoya's lips, they were the only ones he ever wanted on him. 

He surprised himself by grabbing Nishinoya's head and deepening the kiss, letting his tongue fill the smaller boy's mouth. Nishinoya moaned and kissed him back just as hard, but Asahi was undoubtedly in control of the kiss. 

When Nishinoya pulled away, he was panting heavily. He smiled down at him, his lips shining and his face flushed. 

"I think, ha, I could come just from that." 

Asahi leaned up and gave him another peck, smiling back at him. 

Nishinoya backed up so he was between Asahi's thighs. Asahi raised them again, feeling less awkward after the kiss. 

Fingers were pressing against his hole again, and he worked hard to keep his breaths even and his muscles relaxed. 

After some gentle teasing, Nishinoya pushed a finger in, slowly letting it twist. Asahi let out a small gasp at the foreign feeling, but was surprised by the lack of pain. Nishinoya ran his free hand down Asahi's thigh. 

"Is it ok? Does it hurt?" 

Asahi shook his head. "No. It just feels...different." 

"Well I'm gonna add another one, so get ready." 

When the second finger entered him, it stung, but was still manageable. Nishinoya scissored his fingers a few times, stretching him more. 

He removed his fingers with a small wet noise. Nishinoya shimmied out of his pants before placing himself against him. 

"Sorry," He breathed. "I can't wait any longer." 

Asahi was going to tell him it was fine but was cut off as Nishinoya plunged into him. The burn was deep and intense, but at the same time the odd new pain excited him. Nishinoya was making a low groaning noise as his hips snapped forward. "F-fuck, Asahi, feels so  _good_ -" He looked down at Asahi hungrily, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open as he moaned. 

He saw that Asahi was hard again and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. "So hot, so fucking hot." Nishinoya moaned, letting the words fall from his mouth. 

A low numb pleasure was spreading through Asahi's hips. He raised them slightly, spreading his legs wider to give Nishinoya easier access. 

The sound of smacking skin and their heavy breathing filled the room. Nishinoya's hand was moving on his cock easier now as he steadily leaked precome. 

Asahi was confused when the pressing heat inside him was suddenly removed. He looked up and saw Nishinoya leaning close to his cock. He jumped when Nishinoya suddenly spat on him, the warm spit hitting the base of his cock. 

"Wha-" 

His question caught as Nishinoya began pumping him hard, spreading the saliva over his aching member. Nishinoya's other hand went behind himself, and Asahi watched as his eyebrows came together. Nishinoya gasped and stroked Asahi harder. 

"What, ah, are you doing?"  Asahi asked, breathless. 

"Preparing myself." He flashed Asahi a dirty smile. "I wanna ride you." 

Asahi felt a bolt of pleasure run through his body at those words, but he couldn't hold back his panic. "Don't, I'll hurt you." 

Nishinoya gave his tip a light lick before responding. "You won't." 

Any protest Asahi had after that was lost in his mind as Nishinoya took him in his mouth, getting his cock thoroughly wet. 

When Nishinoya finally released him and climbed onto his lower stomach, the pleasure he had felt diminished. Nishinoya looked so small and fragile on top of him, and he couldn't help but question if he would actually fit inside him. 

Nishinoya grabbed Asahi's cock and positioned himself above it. His hands grabbed Nishinoyas small waist and held him in position. 

"Listen to me, Nishinoya. If it's too much, I want you to stop." 

Nishinoya smiled, snagging his bottom lip with his teeth as he slowly pushed into Asahi. Asahi could feel slight resistance from the ring of muscle before his head was swallowed by a tight heat. His hands gripped tight To Nishinoya's waist, digging into the pale skin. He loosened them immediately. 

"S-sorry." 

Nishinoya didn't respond, his eyes dazed as he lowered himself further. He moaned lewdly and rose up, before coming back down, slowly stretching himself as he rode the first few inches of him. Asahi didn't mind, enjoying the tight squeeze and the small noises from Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya lowered himself down another inch and Asahi felt him tighten around him. 

"Don't push yourself." Asahi pleaded, Pulling up gently on Nishinoya's hips to prevent him from going further. 

"I w-want all of it." Nishinoya groaned, placing his hands over Asahi's own as he sunk down deeper onto his cock. 

Asahi's mind was clouded, his thoughts focusing solely on the heat clinging and flexing around him. He felt like he was going to come, but he didn't want to, not yet. His hands were digging into Nishinoya's hips again but he couldn't stop himself, like if he loosened his grip he would come completely undone. 

"Asa...hiii" Nishinoya whined, inching down more. "It's so ah,  _big_ , Asahi."

Nishinoya brought his hips up and back down, taking in a bit more. He didn't move for a few moments, his face determined. He took a deep breath and plunged down, taking the rest of Asahi's length into him. He let out a moan that was teetering on a scream. 

Asahi wanted to say something to him, but his vision was hazy and his body was suddenly burning with pleasure. His hips jerked up on their own accord, pushing himself deeper into Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya had tears in his eyes and every breath was a ragged moan. 

Nishinoya began jerking himself off roughly, his ass twitching and tightening around Asahi. Asahi found his hips unable to stop, snapping up again and again as he held Nishinoya firmly in place. 

"Fuck me Asahi, fuck me,  _fuck me_ -" Nishinoya babbled, his voice rushed and high. 

Asahi moaned and jerked his hips up again, his orgasm pulled roughly from him. 

Nishinoya gasped, his face scrunching up,causing his tears to fall. Hot cum shot across Asahi's chest. 

Regret immediately hit Asahi. He released his grip from Nishinoya's hips and pulled Nishinoya off of his cock. Nishinoya's eyes were dazed and his small chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

Nishinoya collapsed next to Asahi, who quickly sat up and started looking over Nishinoya's body. There were bruises blooming on his hips. Asahi brushed gentle kisses over them while whispering. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Asahi looked up from the bruises and saw a sleepy smile spread on Nishinoya's face. 

Asahi couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
